Kuroshitsuji The Great And Powerful
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: A magician, his niece and nephew from the twenty- first century drop into Ciel Phantomhives life- literally. Agreeing to be his pawn because of his skills, the magician only has one condition, Ciel has to take in the two teens and give them stability in their lives. A privilege that was longed denied to them. Ciel agrees, what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Just another Kuro story yay. This for my friend Ashley or Neko chan.

Disclaimer: Don't own kuroshitusji

* * *

"Ashley wake up it's almost showtime," My uncle's baritone voice rang throughout the RV I lived in, yea that's right RV, when people hear the word RV from me they always think of dukes of hazard and all that crap when in reality, I only live in a mobile home is because of my job.

With a groan of annoyance I rose from my cozy sleeping bag that I brought from my home state Ohio. I stretched just like a cat until I heard the tiny pops from my spine, I sighed and yelled out.

" I'm up pops."

Oh right my introduction, my name is Ashley Bowen, I am a seventeen year old redhead from America *USA! USA! USA* I live with my fifteen year old brother and my Uncle Alfred, Al for short. I say I live with my uncle because my whore of a mother... Kinda ran off with some guy she met in only one day and left me when I was two and my brother who was only a little baby. Well my uncle who was going to Yale took responsibility and raised us, we turned out pretty damn fine, so he's pretty much my dad; thats why I call him 'Pops'. My uncle is a magician, he performs illusionary tricks and escapes that almost put Criss Angel to shame in fact we even have a page in Ripley's believe or not book and we've been on TV but I don't like to brag. Moving on now, I worked as the assistant and occasionally I do a few stunts that can almost kill me -meh. My brother is training to be a magician also but he main passion is the high wire, he would always walk across that thin thing for hours.

We travel with the circus so we never had stability, we usually stay for a couple of weeks and then hit the road, it was kind of taking a toll on us kids because we never made friends or did anything normal people could do. But that was going to change because, Al told us that this year was going to be our last year traveling.

Uncle Al walked in after I gave him the okay to come in, " hey Ash, I got you a present."

A present? It's not my birthday or Christmas.

"A present?"

H smiled and held out a box, it was medium sized, wrapped in a white tissue paper with a purple bow on it. I looked at and calmly took it from him, I tore out the paper and opened the box, my eyes widened, it was a sundress dress. The top was in a tank top from while the skirt was green with white pinstripes.

I am not a dress person -believe me- but I loved it, I loved anything my uncle gave me because I was brought up that way," Thanks pop, I'll wear it during the show."

He smiled and left before saying, " make sure Enos is ready."

"Right," I piped as I ran to the bathroom to change into the dress, it fit me perfectly and it wasn't too short. I walked out and poked at a lump on the floor with my barefoot.

"Wake up Enos," I said with the voice of authority, Enos- my little brother- always listened to me.

The lump of wool shifted under my foot and it inched out, Enos stuck out his little blonde head out and looked up at me with his cute blue eyes. Enos is my brother from another father so he looks way different from me, I have a heart shaped face while he has a triangular face, my nose is small and cute while his is a button and I'm a fiery redhead whose random and pervy while he is a "delicate" blonde with a big sister complex. The only two things that showed that we were brother and sister where the pale white skin and blue eyes. Another thing was our love for anime and manga, our favorite was Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler, we came across the manga when we were traveling around Texas, we love the manga but we hated the anime, mainly the second one. Aw man, Enos was cursing at the TV for hours on end, I thought he was going to explode- Actually, that would be cool. Pops took a bit of an interest in the manga, he's already reading the fourth volume.

Enos shook his head and sat up, his Iron maiden shirt was wrinkled and he wore the same pant he wore last night, " Is it show time already?"

I laughed a bit, "Almost, so get ready."

He sighed and got up while I walked to the door, the cold wind bitch slapped me almost making my skirt fly up. A huge reason i'm not a shirt fan. I continued to walk up my uncles tent, it finally dawned on me that I wasn't wearing shoes, I simply shrugged it off walked in. A Lot of people as always, mainly little kids who did nothing but scream their lungs out while their parents just say 'stop' and nothing else. Enos showed up a second later, wearing a suit, it was his turn to be the star tonight.

The lights dimmed, making the screams a bit more irritating, and the spotlight shined on my Uncle. He was wearing a Sebastian suit he bought online *laughing like an idiot inside now* because he liked how it looked professional, he pulled it off well although his red hair which starting to grey a bit didn't match at all. Enos and I ran to the stage and went into position, I was suppose to lean against a wall while the younger sibling threw knives trying to avoid hitting me, all the while Al is between the both of us talking about tonight's performance while the knives zipped passed him.

Before Enos could finish, we heard the sounds of tornado sirens and the wind grew more rougher. Al stopped and looked outside, he turned back and told everyone to get out of the tent and into shelters. Everyone ran out almost immediately, so did we.

"I told that bastard that it was too dangerous to come here," Al yelled as we ran to a shelter that was built there for such occasions.

Enos and I were not paying attention, we were too busy trying to avoid the other pedestrians who were also running for their lives. The wind grew worse and I could've sworn I was almost lifted an inch or two. We all made it to the shelter and Al shut the door, making sure it was closed securely.

"Well, this is fun," Enos muttered in deep sarcasm. He sat down and drew in his knees.

Pops dropped his shoulders and also sat down, "It could've been worse."

I, being the most superstitious person in the world, panicked," Shhh... you. You'll jinx it."

I sat down and listened to the sounds of the wind picking up speed and the sound of anything heavy being picked up and blown away. The shelter was doing it job but then we all heard a creaking sound of iron, Enos looked up and saw the ceiling giving in.

"SON OF A-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the iron ceiling popped opened and we were all sucked up the cyclone.

That was where I blacked out.

* * *

For Neko-chan.

Also RIP my dear friend who along with two of his friends died yesterday, please pray for his family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Phew this has got to be my longest chapter yet. Please award my hard work with reviews, they add fuel and fuel means quicky updates ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own kuroshitusji

* * *

England 1888

It was a typical normal day at Phantomhive Manor, Ciel the young Earl was sitting on a chair in the courtyard, the servants, standing just a bit off to Ciel, and then the main attraction; the head butler Sebastian Michaelis and an Asian looking man, getting ready for a face-off.

"Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" the asian man shouted, before dashing forward, his hands moving at a blinding speed.

Before he could ever touch him, the butler -with total calmness- threw the other man down. The asian man coughed, getting up on all fours. His voice was scratchy but understandable, "Th-This is our schools last hidden secret technique! Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blosson Scattery Fissure Fist... what in the world are you?"

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive," Sebastian said rather cockily as he turned and faced the Little Eral, "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?"

Ciel sighed, his head plopping onto his hand.

"And that's how it is, Young Master. Because I won..." he said, leaving the servants in suspense, what was the bet this time? they wondered, "please do todays review and tomorrows pre-lesson."

"That was amazing, Sebastian!" the servants gushed.

He ignored them and smiled at the young lord, who gave him a glass of lemonade. But before the glass could even touch Sebastian's parched lips, the wind began to pick up. May-rins skirt blew up making her grab the sides of the dress to keep it from showing her unmentionables. Ciel was calm and looked to the butler for an answer.

"Strange," He muttered to himself.

The sounds of screaming filled the air making everyone look up. Two small figures came soaring down in blazing speed, landing on the rock hard courtyard with a thud. Amazingly, they groaned and one of them got up, it was a man supposedly in his mid thirties in butler attire, he had red hair with small grey patches and he had what appeared to a mustache.

He shook his head and looked at the other boy who fell with him," Enos? Where's your sister?"

The blonde boy shot up and looked at his surroundings, he froze when he saw a stunned Ciel, " Forget her," He pointed a shaking finger at the younger boy, "Explain that!"

Alfred looked to where his nephew was pointing and froze also, he blinked, rubbed his blue-grey eyes, and looked again. He shrugged and concluded, " We're dead and God sent us to our version of heaven."

Finding his voice finally, Ciel rose and spoke, "I can assure you, you are not dead." He walked up to the older man with Sebastian a few steps behind him, "Might I ask, who are you?"

Al immediately figured out that the young boy thought that he was a butler, he bowed with a flourish, " My name is Alfred Bowen sir."

He received a nod of approval, just then a high pitched scream echoed throughout the wind. Alfred looked up and saw his niece barreling down from the sky at neck breaking speed.

"Son of a bitch!" The younger male cursed out, he started running to where he assumed his sister would fall along with his uncle.

"I got ya Ash, I got-"

Both males ran into each other and they fell flat on their backs. The female continued to fall until Ciel caught her in his arms. He blushed when he felt skin touching his hands. Ashley opened her eyes she didn't know she had closed and saw a boy with an eye patch and a butler in black.

"Holy shit," She mumbled and pushed herself out of the child earls arms and stumbled back. Pointing a shaking finger at the two.

"Okay seriously, what the fuck?!"

Alfred got up and dusted his jacket, "Language Ash."

The teen blushed after being chastised for her language but shook it off when she turned to her uncle.

"Pops, how come I see Ciel and Sebastian?"

The stunned earl found his voice finally, "How on earth do you know my name?"

Enos glared at the boy, "Ask nicely and we'll tell ya kid."

It earned him a slap on the head by Alfred, who turned to Ciel, "Sorry about that." He then placed a finger on his chin, tapping it lightly, "And how do we know you... Well..."

* * *

"Impossible!" That was all Ciel could say.

They were all in the study drinking tea and eating some cakes when Alfred explained everything to the young boy, who did not believe it.

"I would like some proof that my life and story is all just make believe," The boy demanded.

Ashley's POV

I glared at the boy and I wished Sebastian wasn't a demon, I would've slapped this kid silly for being so demanding. Enos doesn't even act like that and he's older.

Before I could even say anything, said baby brother flicked his wrist and one of my manga appeared in his hand.

"Heres proof kid," He bluntly spoke, "I'd let you read it but I really don't wanna spoil it for yas."

It was the very first volume of Kuroshitsuji. Ciel's eye almost popped out at the cover, it was Sebastian with his devil smirk, pouring tea.

"And we know what happened to your family but don't worry, we won't talk."

After his little shock, the kid in front of us cleared his throat, "I believe you now.

Pops began to chuckle and continued to eat his cake, probably after seeing the shota lord and demon cringe at Enos's speaking. I laughed and snapped my fingers, my manga was now on my lap.

"How did you do that?!"

I looked up and saw that Ciel had a surprised expression on his face.

"Praise the Lord, Ciel Phantomhive has emotions," Enos joked, knowing full well that was something Sebastian hated to hear.

I shook my head and spoke to the kid and shook my pointer finger, "Magicians never reveal their secrets."

I bit into the fudge cake I was given and smiled; damn good!

Ciel glared at me but then looked at my uncle with some respect, "You are magicians?"

Pops nodded, "Yes sir we are."

"Quit sucking up to the kid pops," Enos grumbled.

He got pinched on the arm for that remark.

"Ow."

He glared at Enos and spoke with a smile, "As I was saying, back home we are very much famous."

"Yup, Pops here performs tricks, not the whole 'pull a bunny out a hat' routine but tricks that can kinda put your butler there to shame," I added with a smirk, "I sometimes do tricks but I prefer doing the dangerous stuff."

"Dangerous?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

I nodded and told him about the dangerous stunts I do, I even told him about the one time Enos dared me to walk the high wire over a tank full of sharks- Ah good times."

Ciel then gave me an accusing stare, "That is something a lady should never do."

I gave him a look, "It's my job, do crazy shit-

"Language young lady."

"- sorry pops. Do crazy and dangerous stuff to make people scared stiff and make money. And also my uncle," I pointed at him, "he can turn an entire building into his own little playground."

I could immediately tell that Ciel was interested. A new pawn anybody? tee-hee.

"I believe I have some use for you after all," He said, he sat up and walked up to my uncle, " I will let you stay here if you work for me from now on."

Enos and I looked at each other, we both knew that this was going to take a while.

Pops smirked and then began to make a counter offer, he was quite famous for them but I wonder if he can out counter Ciel Phantomhive.

"I agree to those terms but..."

He paused and placed a finger on his chin. Yup he was going to make his counter offer. I tucked my knees under my chin and watched, Enos did the exact same thing and we both watched with deep amusement.

"But what?" Ciel asked, he seemed to understand what was going on.

"I'll be your little pawn," Pops had his pointer finger raised, and then he pointed at us. Wha? "If you take in my niece and nephew and give them stability."

Enos broke into hysterical giggles, "Pops are you kidding?! There's no way in hell that this stuck up kid will take in a couple of teens from the twenty-first century."

I had to agree, Pops what kind of a counter offer is that?

"Alright."

"Wha?" Came from both of us.

Ciel smirked, " I will take them in. You have my word, they will be given proper education, stability and," He looked at me, " Clothing." Asshole!

Pops smirked and offered his hand for a shake, the young lord(asshole) took it and sealed the deal.

"What would you like for me to do, young master?" Pops did not just call him 'young master'.

"I shall tell you in due time. Also, Sebastian, be sure to have everything ready for Mr. Damian's visit later today. And bring Alfred with you."

"Of course, young master. I shall see to the preparations at once," Sebastian replied, placing his hand over his heart and bowing slightly before leaving, my uncle following.

Mr. Damian? Aw man. Poor Enos, he really hated the anime.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!?" Enos yelled, see? I told you., "damn it Ash we ended up in the stupid anime."

I was calm and looked at the butler, "He's that person from Italy right?

Sebastian stopped and turned around. "Why of course. You've heard of him?"

"Isn't he coming over to try to scam some money out of Ciel?" I informed him, turning towards Ciel's surprised expression. I sighed. "I'm really pissed that this is the anime version. I really wanted your uncle. He looked like fun."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a look before Sebastian turned around and smiled pleasantly at us. "Why don't I escort you to your rooms for the duration of your stay? In there I believe you will find clothes suitable to wear. We'll have Miss Hopkins come and tailor you some clothes tomorrow."

I looked at Enos and finally noticed that his suit that was once nice and clean had small tears and rips. It was also had small spots of dirt. And Ciel let him sit on one of his chairs?

I looked down at my dress and saw that it was clean with no tears or anything. And it was appropriate, it didn't show off my legs or anything so what was wrong with it?

"And please be present when Mr. Damian comes," added Ciel. "I assure you that tonight's visit will be 'fun' for you."

I Shrugged and felt Enos hold my hand. "Alright. See you later, Ciel."

"And Sebastian, cancel the rest of plans for today. I wish to think on this a little longer."

Sebastian nodded. We left Ciel to himself as we followed Sebastian out the room. It didn't take long before Sebastian led Enos to this pretty little room that overlooked the garden outside. He looked around curiously, oblivious to Sebastian watching him.

"I hope you'll find this room to your liking," he said.

He turned his head and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

We left to the other room next door, it was going to be my room. It was pretty... Who am I kidding I loved it! I had my own room! I've always wanted one ever since I was little. I leapt on the bed and smiled like a hyperactive kitten.

Pops smiled and Sebastian took it as a sign to leave me alone for a while.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Bowen?"

"Try not to be too harsh on them. The servants I mean," I added. It was pretty obvious that Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin were going to mess up. Just like in the manga.

Sebastian merely smiled enigmatically. "Of course Miss Bowen. If you'll excuse me, I must prepare for today's visit. Should you have any concerns, merely call upon me."

He turned to pops, "Alfred would you kindly follow me please."

"Yes sir."

With that, they left, leaving me all alone. I turned back to the room, a little excited, a little nervous, and a whole lot confused. I sat on the bed and laid back. To think I, my brother and uncle would end up in Black Butler, though I'm still not sure how this all happened. it's almost like the wizard of Oz but with no scary witch. Sorry Margaret, still love you.

I looked at the dress I was suppose to where and frowned, it was Rachel's dress. I made it my point that I would not wear other people's clothing if the person was deceased, out of respect for that person. I decided I was going to wear my dress still, Ciel would just have to suck it up because I'm a very stubborn red head.

After rummaging through the armoire, I found some heels that were my size and matched the color of my dress. I hated heels but it was better than being barefoot. I slipped on the heels and made a little pose in front of the full length mirror, the heels and dress looked good. The only thing not looking good was my hair.

I have short hair because I cut it whenever it gets long so I can donate it. I normally get it professionally done but Enos wanted to save some money (He saw way too much Hetalia that day) and did it himself. It took Pops hours to untie him from the pole.

I found a brush, after I checked it for lice, and used it to brush my hair. After it looked somewhat presentable, i walked out of my room just as Enos walked out. He was wearing a suit that looked Ciel's, only bigger. I laughed so hard, he should've worn booty shorts, he would've made a perfect Alois.

"Shut up," he grumbled, "Let's look for Ciel's office."

I nodded and followed.

And that's how we ended up being lost.

Of course it wasn't our fault. Everything looked the same! Eventually we stumbled into civilization, or to more accurately put it, we stumbled upon Sebastian discovering Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny's botched up attempts to help him. Pops was just standing there, obviously amused.

"How in the world did this happen?" He demanded with a smile so sweet and polite it was considered evil.

The three servants shrank in fear.

"I used undiluted weed-killer. I thought it would be effective!" Finny wailed.

"I was trying to get out the tea set we use for guests, but I fell and took the cart down with me!" Mey-Rin panicked in tears.

"There was some raw meat on the counter, so I figured I'd cook it…uh, with a flamethrower…," admitted Bard, shamefaced, his cute afro puffing smoke when he shrank in fear.

"We're so sorry, Sebastian!" They all cried together while Sebastian just sighed.

I whistled in awe as Enos and I approached them, startling everyone. Sebastian turned towards me and merely raised a brow at my dress. I crossed my chest and shot him a look that was saying 'Talk about my dress I dare ya'.

"l figured that the dress you laid out for me belonged to Ciel's late mom so I decided to wear my dress instead," I said, pointing to the staring trio. Enos fixing my hair as he always did.

"I see. I apologize you had to witness this."

"Hey, Sebastian," Finny interrupted. "Who're they?"

"Alfred's niece and nephew, the young master agreed to take them in in exchange for Alfred's services," Sebastian introduced.

Enos waved with a grin. "Hello!"

The trio introduced themselves with a smile, ting~. After the introductions, I turned towards Sebastian to find him checking his stopwatch, deep in thought. He was probably thinking how he could salvage everything.

"Hey, Sebastian," Pops said. He looked at him in question. He pointed to Tanaka who was currently in his chibi form sipping his tea from a Japanese cup. "When in doubt, or in a lot of trouble, just do as the Japanese do."

That seemed to spark an idea by the look on his face. He clapped his hands, catching the attention of the servants. "Please be quiet everyone. From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, then carry out the plan." He took Tanaka's cup and showed it to everyone.

"This is what we'll do."

After Sebastian gave everyone and Pops their instructions Enos tugged on his sleeve before he could leave. "Hey Sebastian, do you know where Ciel's study is?"

"Of course," he answered.

He led us to the study and bid his farewell, when we walked in Ciel had a very ticked off look on face while he was looking at his paperwork.

"No parfait eh?" I grinned as we walked inside.

Ciel looked up with an annoyed face and then noticed my dress. He frowned.

"I noticed that the other dress was your mother's. I make it a point not to wear a deceased person's dress out of respect and besides, this dress isn't showing off my legs," I said very bluntly.

"I suppose so," admitted Ciel reluctantly. "We'll have Nina come tomorrow to get you and your brother new clothes."

"Won't that be expensive though?" Enos sat back on the chair he had sat earlier and looked at the boy. He merely shrugged, as if the matter of money was no problem to him. He should come to the twenty-first century.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather have you two not make a scene in public."

I rolled my eyes. "And here comes the Victorian suppression."

I think I need to hide my attraction to girls as well, Victorians are not tolerant to bisexuals like me and Enos.

"And I can't believe we have to be taken care of by a twelve year old," Enos said bitterly, I think he sensed what I was thinking too.

Ciel looked at my hair. "We could at least start with your hair. The rest looks fine, but your hair makes you look like a boy."

I frowned, fingering my very short hair. "Blame Enos."

He glared. "Put something on it then"

Enos sighed and unclipped the daisy that was on the waist area of my dress and clipped it on my head.

"What do you think?" He asked the younger one.

He looked then closed his eye with a nod. "It's passable."

It was my turn to glare. "How does Lizzy put up with a cruel brat like you?"

"I think because he's too shy to admit his true feelings," Enos answered, it was an obvious joke. The both of us worshipped the SebasCiel pairing, even though we both knew that Ciel was in love with Lizzy, I think, but we're not complaining.

Ciel opened his eye and flushed(He doesn't know the joke). Enos and I laughed. "Just saying. Have you thought about what you'd do with the Italian?"

Ciel coughed a bit, the red in his cheeks receding. "Yes. I know exactly what to do. All I have to do now is wait."

"Which shouldn't be too long," I said, walking over to his window. I looked back at him. "Are you gonna keep working on business and what not?"

He nodded and turned away and we sat down and did nothing.

"Masters. Our esteemed guest of honor has arrived," Sebastian walked in after an hour later. My face lit up. This could only mean dinner was on its way soon.

The man walked in with a smile on his face and sat down at the little coffee table, a board game was already set. How come I didn't notice it earlier?

"Come Enos, Ashley. Let us play," Ciel announced and I eagerly took a seat between them. The game was set up and it wasn't long before Mr. Damian started on business as the game progressed.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We're also developing quite a top-notch staff…,"

Sure you are.

"'You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead'," he muttered. "Rotten luck. I lose a turn."

"Now is the perfect opportunity!" claimed Mr. Damian, ignoring Ciel's statement. I looked at him with an annoyed expression. Would he just hurry up? Enos is getting cranky here. The game was actually getting pretty interesting. "We'd like to expand our company and secure a labor force—"

"It's your turn," Ciel interrupted, seeing that Enos was a little impatient and annoyed at Damian's talking.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Damian said. "Then if you'll excuse me…," he spun the top and it landed on five. "All right, five spaces." He moved his piece and resumed talking, joy. "So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds…"

Yay I found it. The greedy look in his eyes. Ciel opened his eye and looked at Mr. Damian.

"I believe it would be a profitable venture for you, my lord," continued Mr. Damian, totally trying to suck up. Mr. Damian was still talking. "I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company," Funtom, Phantomhive. too cute "To make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia—"

"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest," Ciel interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It's Ashley's turn. I lost a turn remember?"

Mr. Damian stuttered. "O-Oh, quite."

I sun and ended up being trampled

"Damn," I muttered as I crossed my arms. I glanced at Mr. Damian. "Your turn."

Mr. Damian nodded and spun. "Right, six…"

"No, that's three." Ciel informed him, hands crossed.

"What? But…"

"You lost a leg, Mr. Damian," Enos couldn't help but add cheerfully. "With only one leg, you move half the number of spaces. At least you're not stuck in a ditch."

Mr. Damian looked confused for a second, but then started laughing. "This is quite a severe board game," he said in his Italian accent. "Isn't there any way to regain my leg?"

Ciel looked serious as he said, "I'm afraid once you've lost something, you can never hope to get it back." Oh no, Ciel was having a moment! He snatched Mr. Damian's figure and placed it on a picture of someone burning on a stake. "Your body is burnt by the raging flames."

Italian dude was looking a little uncomfortable as he gazed at the picture.

I looked back at Ciel and frowned for a second before I cheerfully yet melancholy smiled again. "That may be your way of thinking Ciel but what can you lose what you've never had?"

I looked at Ciel and was a little startled to find that he was looking at me with an unreadable expression. It lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like hours before he resumed the game. Finally, Pops not Sebastian opened the door, announcing that dinner was ready. Enos smiled and so did I. Dinner!

* * *

R&R please

The next chapter will be Eno's POV

I wonder, what can Ciel do with a magician?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. In Enos's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own kuroshitusji

* * *

"Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it," Mr. Damian said with a smile.

"Eh, but what about the game?" I asked with surprise in my eyes, I thought Ciel hated leaving games unfinished. As much as dinner called me, I really wanted to beat Ciel who kept giving these side glances that said 'losing was inevitable'. Fuck you!

"Then we'll finish playing later," said Ciel firmly.

Mr. Damian laughed nervously. "I'm not sure we need to finish it; it's clear that I am going to lose, your friends as well."

Ass! "Who knows maybe one of us might kick this brats ass," I said, loud enough for Ciel to hear me. That was when Ashley gave me a slap on the back of my head, her way of making me behave.

Ciel scoffed, but stood up. "It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through," he told Mr. Damian. Ashley and I stood up as well and followed Ciel, but not before we heard Mr. Damian grumble "how childish". If you ask me, he's more childish. I mentally laughed at how the Italian dude tried covering his blunder up. I chuckled as I walked towards Pops and Sebastian, who narrowed their eyes at Mr. Damian. And the best was coming up! I wonder if Pops is going to use his illusionary stuff.

Ciel, Mr. Damian, Ashley and I sat outside in the stunning stone garden. I gaped at how elegant and oriental it all looked, very different from just watching everything from the manga and anime (damn show). It looked better in real life. Ash and I sat next to each other and watch with intense curiosity since we were now in the story

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Bardroy," Sebastian said with a smile. In other words, Bard just sliced and layered it, the only time he can do his job hahahahaha. Ciel and Mr. Damian gave Sebastian the "huh?" look as he served our dinner.

Meh. That was my reaction along with Ash, we've eaten worse. This is coming from someone who is or was on a fast food diet . Because we were always on the road we always ate fast food because Pops never had the time to cook. You may think its awesome and all but after awhile you can and will get sick of it.

"Don…?" Mr. Damian said in utter confusion. "And this is…dinner…?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" Pops asked. Wait what? "A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation for important work that had been done! That is the food we call the donburi bowl!"

Pops got passionate, he was getting so passionate that a proverbial wave washed us away, leaving Mr. Damian to exclaimed, "I'm bowled over." I'm confused now, stuff like this happen in real life? Oh wait. This is a make believe world. Insert drum and cymbal.

Sebastian continued for Pops, looking elegant and refined as ever. I happily signed in my head at how handsome he was. "We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on behalf of the Funtom Company."

I heard Finny, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka whispering nearby. In the background, I heard Mr. Damian laugh and claim that this was a unique idea and that was the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you. Sure and apparently the kid has a heart of gold because he just took in two complete strangers just because a useful pawn(love you Pops) asked him too. I ignored him and ate, I could hear the hallelujah choir, a real meal just like I always dreamed of wanting ever since childhood.

Because I was in heaven when I was eating, I failed to pay attention to what was going on. But I did know that Mey-rin spilled the wine and Ciel was thinking that he was ruined but Sebastian saves the day yay. I put the bowl down and watched as the Italian asked about the tablecloth.

Ciel he answered with a smirk, "I saw a speck of dirt on the tablecloth so I had it removed. Pay no mind."

Sebastian bowed slightly. "My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy your dinner."

Mr. Damian started laughing again. "Well…I'm staggered, Lord Phantomhive. What a truly able man he is."

Ciel looked and smirked. "He merely did what was proper as my servant."

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

"_He said it Enos,"_ Ash whispered to me, excitement in her voice.

I whispered back, _"I know, it's even sexier in person."_

We both smiled while squealing in our heads, Pops rolling his eyes while Ciel and Sebastian looked at us with confused expressions. The rest of dinner passed by peacefully and we soon returned to the drawing room. As we sat down, Mr. Damian quickly got to the point.

"Now then, about the contract...,"

Dude!

Ciel looked up. "Before we start that, we must finish our game."

Ashley nodded in agreement.

Mr. Damian looked put off, but then placed a sorrowful expression on his face, Ciel ain't falling for that pal. "A-Ah, quite, but I'm afraid I have another appointment to go to…"

"Children are very impatient about their games," Ciel explained, he then gave Mr. Damian a knowing smirk.

"Surely you wouldn't want dear Ciel to get upset now," my wonderful sister added with a smirk.

Damian frowned, but then quickly recovered. "R-Right, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?" Just as Sebastian and Pops walked in with the tea cart, Mr. Damian left. I glared at the tea they gave me. I like tea but I'm very picky about it, usually I drink green tea or sweet tea, I took a sip and smiled so did Ash. The smell is weak but the taste is good. Ciel frowned though when he caught the smell of the tea.

"What is this? The aroma is so weak."

"I brought Italian tea in deference to our guest," Sebastian explained.

"Italian tea?" Ciel arched a brow.

"In Italy, coffee is the mainstream drink, so it's difficult to find high-quality teas there."

Sebastian merely smiled. "Is the tea not to your liking, my lord?"

Ciel glared at the tea. "No. I don't like it at all."

I smacked the kid on the head, he glared at me with his ice glare but I simply stared at him.

"Tea is tea kid. If you want it stronger than add more leaves," I said matter factly.

Ashley sighed and looked up at Pops who had a very amused expression on his face, "Is it show time yet?"

He smiled and motioned us to follow him as he was about to leave.

Sebastian got the message. "I shall go prepare the pudding."

"I love pudding," I chimed, " Especially fresh ones."

Ciel closed his eye before an ominous light shined through them. "Yes, let him enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality to its fullest."

He looked at Ash and I, " Let us see if you are worthy of holding my name."

"Will do cuz," Ash chimed.

Sebastian bowed low before he revealed his red demon eyes. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

With a few psychological tricks from Sebastians part, the poor guy was already a limping mess, now it was our turn. My uncle scared a few people now and then in his acts. one woman was so scared, she ended up having her baby on the spot, I didn't think it was even possible.

He started to frantically limp away in fear. I approached him, arms behind my back as I cheerfully smiled at him, a knife plunged at the side of my head.

"What's wrong, Mr. Damian? Don't you want some pudding?" I said in a sweet voice. I snapped my fingers and disappeared into mist. Scaring the dude shitless, he limped away and bumped into Ash who was singing Kagome Kagome in english.

She was twirling a knife in her hand - the same knife that was in my hand- and then plunged it on Mr. Damian. She disappeared into mist just as the blade touched him but he still bleed.

The 'poor' man looked like he was gonna have a heart attack and we were only the opening act. He ended up hiding in a oven after he mistook it for a cupboard, did he not notice that it was iron? Sebastian turned the oven on and slid open the small rectangular latch.

"My what an impatient guest are. You couldn't even wait until dinner was out of the oven."

Mr. Damian gaped. "O-Oven? Open up! Please, open the door!"

Ash and I laughed at the franticness of the guys voice with Ash saying.

"I've never had italian before, this will be a treat."

I grabbed her hands and smiled, "And we made it ourselves."

Sebastian had a rather evil looking smirk as he continued. "You would be surprised at the many foods we have."

That's when Pops slide the latch closed. "Goodbye, Mr. Damian!"

He snapped his fingers and the man inside screamed bloody murder. He opened the oven door, the man was gone, as if he was never there.

* * *

Ashley was squealing in laughter when Mr. Damian limped away from the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel and I laughed as we heard him scream.

"What an ugly scream. He sounds like a strangled pig," Ciel added as we were finishing up the game. "He sells the factory without telling me and then says he wants to 'secure a labor force'? Did he really think he could keep that a secret?"

"I was surprised he was scared crapless at the illusion of being in an oven. Pops was holding back," I added, biting into a chocolate bar.

I could tell that Ciel was staring at me with a curious eye, " He was holding back?"

Ash nodded after calming down, "Mhm, if he wanted to he would've gone all out with it but he was nice."

She yawned and decided to turn in, she gave me a kiss on the head and to Ciel, who blushed. After she left, I yawned.

"I guess I should turn in too," I mumbled as I got up and walked to the door.

"E-nose."

He can never get my name right, "It's enos and what's up?"

Ciel looked at me with a serious expression, if I weren't a black butler expert, I'd forget I was talking to a twelve year old.

"What did your sister mean by 'You can't lose what you never had'?"

I sighed and looked at him with an equally serious expression, " I wouldn't expect you to understand, you had people who loved you more than their own lives."

He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

This earned him a shake from my head, "What I mean is, is that Ash was talking about our so called mother. She wasn't a very good person."

Ciel folded his hands, I guess he wanted an explanation. Might as well be blunt.

"She was a whore who had my sister at sixteen from a one night stand, slept around, did drugs, drank when she was pregnant with me, it was only a miracle that I don't have fetal alcohol syndrome and ontop of that, she left us when Ash was two and when I was only a few months old."

"What about your father?" He asked, he was surprised at the way I casually slandered my mom. She doesn't even have the right to be called my mom.

"I don't know who he is and Ash doesn't know who her dad is either. Before you ask and get all judgemental which I know you will, Ash and I are real siblings but we have different fathers," I explained, "That's all I'm willing to say, if you're still curious then talk to Pops." I turned to leave but not before saying, " I call him Pops because he's the only dad I've ever known, he was the one who named me Enos in the first place."

With that said I closed the door and walked to my room.

_Ciel's pov_

_You can't lose what you've never had._

They never had a mother. Just a woman who left them when they were so young.

I wonder, did I take my mother for granted? She was always there for me and she always made sure I was happy.

And...

I never thanked her for being loving and kind.

* * *

R&R please

What should the next one be? Ashley's POV? Enos's or third person?


	4. Important Messege

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!** **3 minutes ago**


End file.
